Riddles
by rebeccastiltskin
Summary: Destiny's journey reveals the secrets of the Ancients and it's up to Dr Rush and almost Dr Ebony Riddle to decipher the Ancients' plans. Can they continue the Ancients' mission and what will their own revelations spark between them? Rush/OC. Both pre-Stasis and after.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: HI! Most of these will be at the end of chapters, just thought I'd do a quick bit here on the first chapter. So anyway, this will be a Rush/OC fic set on Destiny(duh) and any planets I decide to stop her on! I won't say anymore, but stick with me! :D_

**Disclaimer: The SGU characters clearly aren't mine, there'd be far more Dr Rush in the show if they were. Ebony Riddle is an OC, as will be several personnel.  
**

"Riddle, Ebony Riddle. How did you end up here? You're not military, so what's your story?" Camile looked up from her papers with interest and sat back in her chair.

"I was attending an interview when... On that day. Well, you know."

"An interview? You were applying for a job at Stargate Command? What's your field of expertise?"

"Well, it was just a general interview, a preliminary to see if I could being Stargate training really, although Colonel Thomas suggested that I should then apply for a lingual position, and begin learning the ancient alien languages with Doctor Jackson. I was just about to leave the base when the alarm sounded." The young woman looked tense, her insecurities about inadequacy clearly showing through.

"And so you ended up having to stay. Bet you wished you hadn't stayed for coffee now, hey?" Camile laughed, an attempt to comfort Ebony.

"Seeing as it was the last I had, I'm not sure it was such a bad idea after all!" Ebony joked in return, her shoulders relaxing slightly. "I can't exactly say it's been a picnic though, of course."

"No, definitely not. So anyway, I hear that you haven't really been assigned a job here on Destiny, that you're just doing what needs doing?"

"Let's just say, I've gotten really close to the sinks here. I hope you like your clean plates!" More than a tinge of sarcasm was present, and Camile certainly didn't miss it.

"I can imagine. I'm just glad I already had a position and that I've been allowed to continue it. You sound like me, you hate being here doing nothing. Too much time to think." Ebony nodded in response. "Okay, well after I've done these interviews with every crew member, I'll be speaking with Colonel Young to decide where to assign people. I can tell you one thing, you certainly won't be washing dishes anymore." She paused, and smiled gently. "If I were you, I'd go and speak to Doctor Rush, he might be able to advise you on the Ancient language used in Destiny's systems. A translator would be really helpful here."

"Well, I've certainly done my fair share of translating! I used to help dignitaries understand each other. Translating politics means top concentration. One wrong word and you could start a war." Ebony laughed. "But no, anything I can do to be helpful would be good. I'm bored out of my brains here at the moment!"

"Of course, I'll see what I can do. Thanks for chatting with me. It's pretty clear that you're psychologically fine too, so I'll let TJ know for her reports. In the mean time, see if Rush can spare some of his time?"

"Will do, thanks! Although, from what I've heard..." Ebony grimaced. Everyone aboard Destiny knew about Rush's temper and his general dislike of people.

"You'll be fine. Just make sure you don't come across and stupid, it'd infuriate him."

"Maybe I should, test his patience."

Camile laughed at this. "That's certainly in short supply! See you later, Ebony. It was nice meeting you properly!"

"Yes thanks! Let me know if you need me again!"

With that, Ebony left Camile's room, turning left in the direction of the Mess hall. Rush could wait.

_A/N: Why hello, and welcome to another commentary from another author. I don't think I've ever written such a dialogue led scene! I've decided to finally do an SGU fic and this is the result! As always, I'll try and update regularly, with longer chapters than this... Currently in exam season, but then I'll have a lot of time on my hands so I'll have no excuses! Let me know what you think of the story(when it gets going:P) and any ideas, funky side stories or anything you want added just say! I always like to mould my stories to my readers. This might end up an M story, depending on whether or not I get the guts to write the all important M part ;P Anyway, thanks for reading! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: All SG characters aren't mine. Ebony is. :)**_

Colonel Young was striding purposefully towards the Main Control Room, once again in a foul mood with Dr Rush and his secretive shenanigans.

"Colonel Young! Colonel Young!" Ebony's urgent tones becoming louder as she ran down one of Destiny's long corridors, advancing on Young.

"Yes, Miss? What's wrong?" Young snapped, clearly not happy at the interruption of his rage.

"Hi, I'm Ebony Riddle, I don't believe we've properly met. Camile told me to come and find you. I know this probably isn't the best timing, but I saw you and thought I'd at least introduce myself." Ebony extended her hand and Young took it. A short shake.

"Oh yes, she mentioned you to me. Follow me? I need to talk to Rush, but that shouldn't take long, so if you stick around...?" Young began to walk back in the direction of the control room, and she followed closely.

"Sure, that's fine. I'll try and keep out of the way!"

As they entered the Main Control Room, Ebony lingered just inside the doorway, as Young stormed over to Rush, all calm once again lost.

"Again, Rush! Yet again!" he fumed. "I suppose that, yet again, I have to trust that you've made the _right_ decision regardless of the fact that you've explicitly disobeyed my orders YET AGAIN!"

Young was standing directly in front of Rush, face close to his, yet Rush looked unfazed. Young huffed and moved back.

"Well?"

Rush smirked. "_Well, _Colonel, I believe that the results speak for themselves. My methods have _yet again _produced what was needed. So yes, I made the right decision."

Rush looked back to the monitor in front of him, and copied something into his notebook.

"Anything else, Colonel? I really need to get on with my work, unless you've learnt Ancient and feel like giving some _positive_ input to this mission."

Young stiffened at Rush's defiance but said nothing. He turned and walked back towards the door.

"Miss Riddle, wasn't it? Shall we have that meeting now? We can use Camile's office."

"Er... Yes, if you're sure? Thank you."

Ebony looked between Young and Rush, clearly wishing their current feud was definitely over.

"See you soon, Colonel." said Rush snidely as they left the room.

– - - - -

"Well this all sounds pretty impressive. I'm amazed you didn't say anything earlier, Miss Riddle."

They were in Young's office now. He was lounging in his chair, behind a metallic desk. Ebony sat across from him, alert and attentive, her cheeks now slightly flushed from his compliment.

"Thank you, Sir. I just didn't think that I'd be that much aboard here. No-one has any language barrier problems and we haven't met any aliens or anything yet. I was applying to assist the translators at SGC, in particular learning Ancient from Dr. Jackson, but that went a bit awry."

Young laughed. "Yes, well... I think Camille was right here. I'd talk to Dr. Rush, see if he can help you with the Ancient language. It'd be nice to not just have him, Eli and Brody knowing it. They rarely share what they find. Scientists sticking together I guess." A flash of irritation and paranoia swept across his face, quickly replaced by his previous down-to-business facade. "So yeah, Dr Rush is probably your man here. Of course, you could join the medical training team? TJ doesn't want to be the only qualified medic, so she's spreading the knowledge around a bit. Rush can be a bit of a challenge."

Ebony laughed at this. "I think I'll have to go and see Rush really. I'm not sure I would make a great medic!" She grimaced. "No. Languages are what I'm good at, so I'll just have to accept the challenge really!"

"That's what I like to hear." Young smiled. "Be careful though. Rush has secrets, and could be dangerous."

Young began to rise from his chair, and Ebony mirrored his actions.

"I'm sure I'll be fine, Sir. I've worked with my fair share of cranky professor types."

"Yes well. Let me know what he says about you working with him."

"Of course." She smiled and walked through the door he had opened. "Thank you for your time, Sir."

"A pleasure, Ebony. Good luck!"

"Haha, thanks. See you later."

Ebony left his office and meandered her way to the Mess before the hoards descended for dinner.

Rush could wait until tomorrow, especially after he'd been wound up by Colonel Young.

_**A/N: There we go! Looks like Ebony is going to be approaching Rush soon! I should know really, I'm the one writing this... :S Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, and it should start fleshing out soon! Introductions take a while!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: All SG characters are property of their creators. Ebony and the plot, if you can call it that, is of my creation. :)**_

Her previously determined, quick pace began to slow as she drew nearer to the Main Control Room. Ebony had been psyching herself up for nearly an hour before finally deciding that she could no longer put off the inevitable. Considering the fact that she had never personally conversed with the man, Ebony was clueless as to why she was so nervous about consulting him; the rumours she had heard from her colleagues fuelling her fear.

As she reached the door of the Control Room, she paused and took a deep breath before pressing the entry pad. Inside the room, Eli and Brody were in discussion about football, apparently discussing the latest scores that had been relayed to them from Earth. Rush, meanwhile, was staring down at a console, his face one of pure concentration. Brody noticed her enter the room first and waved in greeting.

"Ebony! Hi! How are you doing?" he called, causing Rush to look up from his work. Rush briefly looked Ebony up and down before returning to his figures.

"Hey, Brody. Eli." She nodded in his direction. "Nice to see you again. I'm doing fine thanks, and yourself?"

"Good, good." replied Brody. "Recovering from last night a little though, I guess!" He laughed. Camille had discovered the alcoholic properties of a new plant on board Destiny which created a stronger drink than their previous substitute. On the discovery of it, the crew had decided to test the new drink and many were feeling the after effects.

"Ah, you as well! Most of the crew seem to be suffering a great deal this morning. I'm personally feeling pretty chirpy. I think keeping to only a couple of glasses was the right idea." Ebony stuck her tongue out at Brody, mocking him. "How about you, Eli? Feeling the repercussions of a heavy night?"

"You have no idea." replied a tired looking Eli. "My head feels as though I've been hitting it against a wall all night."

Ebony laughed in reply, her stance far more relaxed than it had been when she first entered the room.

"Anyway, I'm not here to discuss last night. I'm sure you two can see your idiocy on the Keno footage, unless Eli has already removed the evidence?"

"Way ahead of you there!" said Eli, flushing slightly.

"I'm actually here to talk to Dr. Rush." Rush looked up at the mention of his name. "Do you have a minute?"

Rush put down his notebook, resting his hands on the edges of the console in front of him. "What could you possibly want to talk to me about?"

"Well, basically about assisting you in your research. Linguistics is my specialty, and both Camille and Colonel Young suggested that I'd be best suited to helping you." She paused. "I've been washing dishes and growing plants since I got here, which isn't exactly the career path I had picked out."

"How much experience do you have in the field? You look too young to have major Stargate experience." Rush looked at her sceptically, his estimations of her were clearly low.

"Not much to speak of, I guess." Ebony paused, clearly feeling inferior and bashful. "I was being interviewed for a translation post at SGC when the whole Destiny business began. Dr Jackson had recommended me for the position and I was to begin learning Ancient from him. I was always most interested in xenolinguistics."

Rush moved from his console, and walked over to Ebony slowly, stopping a couple of metres from her. "So, what you're saying is that you have no real experience and you don't know Ancient? Excuse me for being so blunt, but what is it, exactly, that you feel you would be useful for?" Rush was staring at her, his eyes boring into hers, challenging her.

"Rush, give her a break. She's only trying to help." interjected Eli.

"No, Eli. That's exactly what I'm saying. As far as xenolinguistics are concerned, I have little experience. However, before applying for SGC I worked as a translator for diplomats and delegates from around the world. I learn languages quickly. It's what I do and if I don't do it right, wars could be started easily. It's tough, but it's what I do." She punctuated the last three words clearly, emphasising her point. Passion and a degree of anger causing her voice to rise. "I'm not washing dishes for the rest of my time here. If I have to learn Ancient before I can help, then so be it. Teach me, and I'll learn."

Rush was speechless and his glare had turned to a dumbfounded look which was slowly morphing into one of respect. Both Brody and Eli were, too, staring at Ebony, neither quite believing that she had stood up to Rush like that.

"So. May I be of any assistance, or do I have to go and put my rubber gloves back on?" This time it was Ebony who sent a challenging glare towards Rush, which he met.

"I think, Ebony was it? That your assistance could prove to be of use." Eli and Brody turned to face him, disbelief etched into their features. "These two are pretty hopeless with Ancient, so let us see if you're really as good as you claim to be. Be here at 0600 tomorrow." With that, he walked back to his console, picked up his notebook and began scribbling symbols.

"0600. I'll be here." Ebony took a deep breath, turning to Eli and Brody. "See you guys in the Mess tonight?" They nodded and watched as she walked out the door, head held high.

"Wow." exclaimed Eli. "She's got balls."

Eli and Brody laughed together, oblivious to Rush's silent brooding. He hadn't been spoken to like that in a while and he was intrigued by her insolence and her determination. She was one to watch.

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys! And sorry if chapter lengths are huuuge. I never know whether to post them as separate ones, or to put multiple chapters in one. So for now I'll do them this way, and attempt to update regularly! :D I hope you're all enjoying it! Please r+r. Any ideas etc. send 'em my way.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: SG characters aren't mine. Plot and Ebony are. :) **_

Later that evening, Ebony was in the Mess Hall alongside Camille, the two both nursing a glass of the new 'alcoholic' beverage, occasionally sipping.

"So anyway, I heard you went to Rush earlier? How'd it go?" asked Camille, taking a gulp of her drink.

"Well. I think..." Ebony grimaced, a smirk appearing on her face.

"Well? It went brilliantly!" Brody bounded over to their table a grin on his face. "Honestly, Camille, you should have seen this girl in action!" He nudged Ebony's shoulder before taking the seat next to her.

"It wasn't that... Brilliant." A small blush appeared on her cheeks. "I actually feel pretty bad about it, I think I overstepped the mark a bit. Oh well, I got the result I wanted so I guess my little reckless streak payed off." She giggled and at Camille's questioning smile, continued. "I may have raised my voice a bit and challenged his perception of me? He was rude to me, so I kind of felt I had to prove myself."

"You certainly did that! I'd be willing to bet that no-one, expect maybe Young, has spoken to him like that. Certainly seemed to knock him down a peg!" chortled Brody.

"That wasn't really my intention. It's just that I always seem to be underestimated because of my age and over the years it's never seemed to get any better."

"Well. Whatever the intention, you certainly showed him." Brody raised his glass and Ebony and Camille followed suit. "To your success. Cheers."

"Cheers."

It was only 0500 when Ebony made her way to the Main Control Room but, as usual, sleep had evaded her, so she had decided to see if she could get a bit of a head start. As she opened the door to the Control Room, she realised that Rush was already present; Brody and Eli had not as of yet risen.

"Bit early aren't we, Miss Riddle?" Rush asked, rubbing at the dark circles under his eyes.

"Couldn't sleep, so I thought I may as well do something with my time." She looked at him, and walked further into the room. She observed his tired eyes, and drawn forehead. "Speaking of sleep. It looks like I'm not the only one who's lacking it." Ebony raised her eyebrows at him and went to stand by a console near him.

"Touché." he said, raising his own eyebrows and adjusting his stance. "Seeing as we're both here, we may as well get started? Brody and Eli will only add their own comments, which won't be very conducive to your learning."

"Sounds good to me. Brody had another heavy night last night, so he'll probably just be moaning about his head anyway."

"Yes. Well. I presume you had a preliminary course with Dr Jackson?" Ebony nodded in reply. "So you have a basic understanding of how Ancient links with other languages?" Another nod.

"I know the basic alphabet, numbers etc. The structure is different to anything I've learnt before, but Daniel began to explain it. Vocab is the thing I really need to work on." Ebony leaned over her console. "See, I can understand the odd word on this screen, but a lot of the words are totally foreign to me but the structure indicates the sub routines and general command buttons. Does the ship have, like, a dictionary or something? It might be an easier way, and would mean less of your time wasted."

"It wouldn't be a waste of my time." Rush paused and looked at her. "If you could understand the language then assisting in the general running of the ship would be easier and I could spend more time on research rather than analysing weapons arrays for the Colonel."

"He does seem pretty hellbent on weapons being a priority. Guess that comes with his background though. If it's a threat, blow it up."

Ebony began to explore the console in more detail, going silent. Rush became, once again, absorbed in his own work. After a while, Ebony pressed a couple of buttons on the console. "Oh! So these are the main command buttons. This symbol, I recognise it. Well, not in this context but..."

Ebony's words were cut short by the opening of the Control Room doors and the entrance of a very tired looking Brody. Eli was yet to arrive.

"Morning Brody. Sleep well?" Ebony enquired, her mocking tone clearly evident. Brody's response was a simple glare as he shuffled across the room to his usual console and slumping into his seat.

"That stuff is lethal. Pure poison."

"And yet you insist on drinking it? Honestly, what an idiot." Ebony laughed at him, shaking her head, before looking back to her own console. "So anyway. Dr Rush? If this is the acceptance command key, I'm guessing this is the cancel?"

"Yes indeed." Rush cleared his throat and walked over to her. "This symbol here is generally used in negative statements. Dr Jackson presumably showed you this symbol?" He scribbled a symbol in his notepad and showed her.

"Yes! Although he drew this line at a different angle." She said, taking his pencil and altering his drawing. "I'm guessing Destiny's form of Ancient is the original though."

The two continued discussing the symbols on the screen until Eli finally made an appearance, followed closely by Colonel Young.

"Hey guys." came the sound of a chirpy Eli. Ebony and Brody replied in kind, Rush simply nodded moving from his place next to Ebony.

Colonel Young strode across the room. "Rush. A word?" A command, not a request.

"I assume declining such an appealing offer isn't an option open to me?" Rush sneered in response.

"You assume correctly. Come, now." Young left the room, his footsteps in the corridor still audible.

"He's in a bit of a mood this morning, Rush." said Eli. "I'd be careful with how you handle him."

"Oh, Eli. He's always in a mood. I'm sure I can handle him, just as I always do. Ebony, there's a programme in the database which might help you. Eli, you know which one so show her. Brody, can you attempt to finish those calculations whilst I'm gone? I think we might be able to change the stasis pod settings soon. I'm off to see what his majesty desires."

"Have fun." quipped Ebony, earning a sharp glare and a small smile from Rush as he left the room in pursuit of Young.

_**A/N: And so there was another instalment! What do people think about the pacing? I can make it quicker, but Rush is a pretty complex guy, so he's going to be unfurled slowly xD Please r+r :D**_


End file.
